


Without Me (Heartshipping)

by YugiohShipQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugiohShipQueen/pseuds/YugiohShipQueen
Summary: Bakura has still been feeling guilty for the pain and traumatize the spirit of the Millennium Ring caused and hasn't been the same; guilt rushing through his vains.Yugi is worried; and wants to help Ryou get through it; What if in the process they fall in love?





	Without Me (Heartshipping)

It was winter in Domino city; Yugi Muto was strolling the park, the snow crunching underneath his feet.  
He found it comforting he was so focused on the scenery that he wasn't watching where he was going and collided with someone.  
  
“Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay let me help you up!” The young duliest heard a familiar voice  
He looked up at saw Ryou; he gave a genuine smile.  
“Why hello Ryou it's nice seeing you here? How have you been?!” Yugi asked giving his friend another smile  
  
Ryou sighed before shrugging his shoulders.  
“I-I could be better, but how have you been? I haven't seen you in ages... I honestly miss hanging out with you.” Bakura said giving Yugi a soft smile  
  
Yugi questioned to himself.  
I wonder what's wrong with Ryou, maybe I should ask him.....  
  
“Hey Ryou could I ask you a question?” Yugi asked  
Bakura raised an eyebrow before giving in.  
“Yeah sure; welp go ahead and shoot.” Ryou said looking down at his feet  
  
Okay here goes nothing Yugi thought to himself nervous on how Ryou would act.  
“Are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself, and I'm really worried..... ” Yugi said before reaching in to give Ryou a hug  
Ryou hesitated at first but gave in; leaning into the smaller boys touch his cheeks becoming flushed.  
“Well there's some things I've been feeling and I haven't had anyone to turn too but now that you're here I feel comfortable sharing it with you; would you like to go by the new coffee shop that just opended a few blocks from here I don't know about you but I'm cold!” Ryou said shivering while rubbing his hands up and down his shoulders  
  
“Of course let's go!” Yugi said before walking with Ryou side by side 

 

Once the boys purchased their coffee they sat in a booth in a corner so that they wouldn't be disturbed. 

“So Ryou you said you had something too tell me earlier.” Yugi said before taking a sip of his coffee 

Ryou sighed before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“W-Well after the spirit in Millennium Puzzle was defeated I started having horrible flashbacks when I - I mean the spirit caused people such pain and Yugi I'm scared he'll c-come b-back.... ” Ryou said before starting to shake like crazy 

Yugi knew exactly where Ryou was coming from. 

“Ryou I know exactly where you're coming from; When I was in the duliest tournament and I had to defeat Kaiba in order to gain entrance into Pegasus's castle; and Yami did whatever he could to try and defeat Kaiba and if I didn't forfeit he would of never seen his brother Mokuba again; so I know I exactly how you feel and remember you are never alone and I will always be here for you.” Yugi said before placing his hand on top of Ryou's. 

Ryou's cheeks became a bright shade of red; like a beautiful strawberry. 

“T-Thank you Yugi...” Ryou said feeling alot better 

Yugi gave Ryou a warm and comforting smile. 

“You're welcome Bakura.” 


End file.
